Wind Angle
by DarkraiMephiles
Summary: You may not see how they match but their friends do. Join Kale and Raven throughout their friends wild plans to hook the two up as girlfriend(Kale) and boyfriend(Raven) and start to grow feeling toward each other as they escape the plans. This is so not your normal Digimon love story. Canceled for a few days...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The day before Digital High starts.

" Kale, wake up," someone yelled. I was in the middle of a good dream. It was a clear white room with people in white dresses and grey tuxedoes. Everyone was wearing a mask made of their element. I come down the stairs wearing a blood red gown with a black mask over my eyes. Everyone looked at me while i came down. A Seraphimon and an Ophanimon come up to me and place a crown made out of pure silver and the finest rubies and sapphires on my head. They all vanish leaving a strange dark digimon in the corner of the room. He was wearing a pure black leather outfit not like the other men had tuxedoes. His mask covered the top half of his face, looking at me with emerald eyes. He bowed down to me and opened his mouth to speak. " KALE-SAUN MAGE IF YOU DONT GET UP THIS SECOND I'M CALLING IN THE OTHERS!" someone yelled. The room started to fall apart. The digimon took off the jacket and showed that he had raven wings (HE WAS WEARING A BLACK SHIRT UNDER THE JACKET) and was about to take off. " Wait who are you? NO PLZ COME BACK!" I yell as i fall down a black pit. " WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled and shot up from bed. "Kale are you ok? You were shaking and crying in your sleep." someone said. I looked over and saw a Lobomon, Agunimon,Beetlemon,Komamom,and a Loweemon in my room staring at me. " WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM YOU PERVERTS?!" I yelled as i slapped them all and kicked them out. I looked at my desk and saw a pile of letters. " Oh. So they were delivering these to me." I said as i picked one up. After reading who it was from i collapsed. The Loweemon ran in. " KALE ARE YOU OK?!" He yelled. He picked up the letter and read who it was from. " Wow. Who knew Mercurymon liked you." he said and left. He also took the rest of the letters because they were all from people i hated.I wake up and noticed a letter that was left. I read it and found out it was my new high school's schedule, rules, and material list. I groaned loudly because there was no time to get my stuff because it was 8:00 pm. I sneaked into Lobomon's room and found posters and posters of Angewomon.I heard Lobomon's alarm go off and ran out of there to Komamon's room.I found pictures of him and his best friend Dorecocumon.I see the little guy asleep under a pile of magazines so i leave. After i checked some of the others rooms i finally found an empty one, but it was the one person's room i must never enter. The man cave of them all. I was told when we all moved here that if i went in i would die. I walk in and find that Beetlemon left his stuff there so i took that. Well at least i have supplies. Now, How do i get rid of everything Beetlemon put on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Raven Of The Darkness. (you don't want to know how many times i had to rewrite_**_ it)___

  
>It was another long and boring day in the shadow zone. I was on my way home from work. I knew that my summer was coming to an end because the pervious day my older brother, Myotis, told me that I was to go to the Heaven Zone and go to the angle school there. It was like a curse i never could escape. When I got home I saw that the door was slightly open. It was confusing because I had locked the door before I left. I rushed in and heard the sound of eating from my kitchen. I walked into my kitchen with a Death Canon at the ready. " GET THE HELL OUT OF My-... WHAT IN THE NAME OF YOUR FATHER ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" I yelled as a blackgotomon and demidevimon were in my fridge stuffing their faces. " U-Uncle Raven! Your back early," the blackgotomon said shaking from seeing how mad I was. " I COME HOME AT THIS HOUR EVERY NIGHT!" I yelled. " We are so sorry Uncle Raven." the demidevimon said and looked at the ground. "* sigh * Just don't do this again. You almost scared me knowing my cousins children were here and they might have been in danger." I said cooling down a little. Then I looked on the wall where a picture of an Impmon and a light-blue Lunamon with grey eyes used to be. " W-W- WHERE'S MY PICTURE!?" I yelled cause that picture was all i had left of my best friend. " That was gone when we woke up * drags out a goblinmon * and this guy was stealing stuff so we beat him up. * pulls out a bag full of my stuff from the lunamon in the picture * Here is your stuff back Uncle Raven," Storm ( demidevimon ) said happily. I take the bag and look through it and didn't find one thing in particular so i knew it was still safe. " We also found a bag full of stuff that we knew you would never have. Seems this guy * points at goblinmon * is in love with a Legendary Warrior," Violet ( blackgotomon ) said. " I looked through that and found one item that was special out of everything else in there. In the bottom of the bag was a lunamon's necklace but the moon was a gale of wind instead. I dropped the bag and stood there for what seemed like forever. Violet got on my shoulder and looked at the necklace. " WOW! THAT PRETTY! MAY I PLZ HAVE IT UNCLE RAVEN!?' she asked with sparkling grey eyes. " No. You can't have it because it is special to one of the Legendary Warriors. Go back to bed. I need sometime to call the Gargoylemon to come get that Goblinmon." I said calmly and put the necklace back in the bag. The two dark type digimon ran up to their rooms. I picked up my phone and called an my cousin that was at my door almost five seconds after i called. " Raven! I came as soon as you told me what happened. Hey where are my kids?" a Myotismon and LadyDevimon asked loudly. " They are perfectly fine. In fact they are the ones that got rid of the thief," I told them as Violet and Storm came downstairs to see what was with they yelling. " MOM! DAD!" they yelled and ran up to their parents and hugged them. " You know Darkness, Dieleria, your children were very brave don't you think they deserve to digivolve * winks at the kids * I mean they took out a goblinmon single handedly. I would let my kids digivolve for that," I said trying to convince to two darks. " Ok, ok. We will let them digivolve," the two say finally giving in. " Blackgotomon digivolve to... LadyDevimon," Violet said happily. " DemiDevimon digivolve to... Demimon," Storm said. " Yes! Thank you so much Uncle Raven! Now is there anything we can do in return?" Violet and Storm said at the same time. " No just seeing you two happy is enough for me," I said and the family of darks left. " RAVEN STARLORD!" someone yelled. I covered my ears to save my hearing. " Who in the name of Lilithmon is yelling at my at this hour!?" I yelled. Suddenly, a white portal opened in front of me. I turned as pale as the moon. Standing in front of me was the Royal Knight LEADER, Omnimon, himself. " RAVEN STARLORD, YOU ARE TO BE TAKEN TO THE HEAVEN ZONE AND LEARN THERE WITH THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"Omnimon's booming voice rung out all over the shadow zone. " WHY ME!? WHY CANT SOMEONE ELSE DO IT!?"I yelled and preyed that he wouldn't turn me into data. " Because you hold a special connection to one of the warriors. With that connection you will help save your family." Omnimon said as he healed my wing and we flew into the portal. The next thing I knew I was in the Legend Zone.<p> 


End file.
